Gambling is a popular form of entertainment, offering gamblers many game alternatives, including numerous table games, such as poker, blackjack and roulette, and various electronic gaming devices, including slot machines, video poker devices, video keno devices and video blackjack devices (hereinafter, collectively referred to as “slot machines”).
Golf is often played in a tournament environment where players compete against one another, with many golf tournaments incorporating a team component. The popular “better ball” golf tournament format, for example, permits the team score for each golf hole to be the lowest number of strokes obtained by any team player for a given hole. Another variation is the “best ball” format, where the best field position of any team player on each stroke is utilized by all team players for the subsequent stroke.